What do you do when you see the love of your existence again!
by rObErTpAtTiNsOnIsHoT1989
Summary: Bella is changed by Laurent because Victoria wanted Bella to fell what it's like to be a lonely vampire. What does she do when she sees Edward again.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE: BELLA'S FATE**

* * *

It's been two months since Edward left me. I feel so lost without him. Charlie threatened to send me to Reñee because of my behavior the last couple of months. So I decided to act all happy and go to school just for him. When I went to lunch I hanging out with my usual group of friends. Jessica Stanley and I were no longer after Edward left. Angela and Ben , who I consider my true friends, kept speaking to me though mentally I checked out of everything even if I was physically there. If I knew yesterday was the last time I would them, I would of said goodbye.

It was Saturday and I had enough of Jake making up excuses not to hang out with me. Jake had told Billy who told Charlie that I was leading Jake on, which is completely untrue and Jake knows that. So I decided I had to try to find the meadow Edward took me to. When I finally made it to the meadow, it wasn't beautiful as the last time I was here. The purple beautiful wildflowers were dead and the green grass was turning brown. Then I heard a snapping of a twig and I immediately looked up. Standing right there in front of me was Laurent and his eyes were dark as if he hadn't fed in days. " Hello Bella, you shouldn't be out herw by yourself," Laurent warned me. " Well then I really should be going," I stated. "Now now Bella, don't go I'm here to give you a gift from Victoria," said Laurent. " Ok and what would that be Laurent," I asked. Laurent chuckled menacingly and said, " the gift of lonliness." The next thing I knew Laurent launched himself at me and I felt him bitey neck. The last thing I heard Laurent say was, ' I can't believe it,' then everything went dark.

* * *

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don't own Twilight!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: My New Life!**

'Why do I feel like being burned. I just wish this pain would end,' I thought to myself trying to ignore the agony. I don't know how long I've been out for, but I finally opened my eyes. Everything I saw with my new vision amazed me, it was all so beautiful. "Bella," asked a very husky and very familar voice. I looked at the person standing in front of me then I sniffed the air. ‛ Ew, what is that smell. It smells like a wet dog,' I thought. "What the heck happened," I asked. The last thing I remember was getting bit by Laurent. " Bella, we are so sorry that we didn't stop the leech before he bit you," cried Jacob. 'When did Jacob get so big,' I thought. " Jake, its not your fault, your only human, but I have to go so I won't hurt you," I dry sobbed to Jake. Jake rolled his eyes at that last statement. " Bella, I'm not human either but a werewolf. I understand that you have to go, but please take care of yourself," sais Jake. After I said goodbye to Jake, I went off to become a vegetarian vampire.

It's been fifty years since the Cullens, espeacially Edward, left me and wad changed by Laurent and I left Forks. ' I can't believe it has been fifty years since I've been in this town,' I thought sadly. When I left this town fifty years ago, I was lucky human blood revolted me and my first meal as a vampire was a polar bear abd a couple if seal pups. My dad, Charlie, and his wife Sue along with her kids Leah and Seth Clearwater left Forks and the state of Washington five years after my change or what Charlie believes, my disappearance. Now I get to start Forks High again as a junior. I just hope today goes by fast.

I live outside of Forks deep inside the forest far away from the Cullen house. I love being a vampire with multiple gifts, they come in handy when needed. I can shield my thoughts from vampire with mental abilities and I can camoflauge my house so other vampires won't notice I live in the area. Those are my favorite ones.

It still hurts knowing Edward is out there and finding his true happiness. I knew he was to good for me, why would someone like him want a plain jane like me. Why didn't the others say goodbye before they left, they were like a second family to me. It's like they never cared for me at all and that hurts just as bad as Edward breaking up with me.

When I came back to Forks, Washington; I went down to La Push to catch up with Jake. Since becoming the tribe's true alpha wolf he's gotten taller and muscular. He banished Sam Uley from the pack and the tribe along with Emily Young, Leah's cousin, when he found out Sam had cheated on Leah with Emily before the imprint. When Jake did that, Sam started aging again and his imprint connection was broken. After Jake told me that, I laughed at the fact that Sam and Emily had that coming. We talked for a little while longer before Jake had to go on patrol and I had to get ready for school tomorrow. I spent the rest of the night reading my favorite book '_ Wuthering Heights.'_

* * *

**Please Review and i might get started writing the next chapter **

**Yes Bella is a powerful vampire, and could probably take out the evil Volturi.**

**This is a Bella and Edward story.**

**I don't know if I'm going to do Edward's P.O.V who knows.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I‛don't oWN twiliGHT JUst. THIS STORY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:I clan't believe my golden eyes! (PartT 1)**

**I had read **_"__**Wuthering Heights"**_** about two hundred times before I had to get dressed foe school. I chose a deep blue halter top, black skinny jeans, my black leather . cket and my deep blue stiletto heels. I headed to the garage and tried to decide which of my vehicles to drive to school today.**_‛You know what I will take my powder blue prius,' _**I thought to myself. Once I got settled into my car, I drove off to Forks High School.**

**Once I pulled into the parking space near the entrance of the school, I exited my favorite vehicle. All the humans were staring at me like the the people I used to go to school with when I was human, except for Angela she was a true friend. The staring doesn't bother me like it used to, in fact I embrace it. I've noticed that some of my new classmates look related to my old friends. I have a feeling that today was going to be a long day. **_‛ Oh please let this day go by fast,' _**I thought as I entered the school building.**

**The looks these immature human males were giving me were down right bone shivering. At least I can block out there thoughts. My first two classes went by slowly like a snail. When third period came it went by far to fast, I wished it had gone by slower. As I walked into the cafeteria, I could sense that there was a group of vampires in this tiny cafeteria. As the groups of hormonal teenagers moved to their own tables, that was when I saw five people or should I say vampires I thought I wouldn't see again.**

_‛ What are the Cullen's doing here in Forks? I would've thought they would of despised this place because they met me here. Only to ditch me when Edward didn't want me anymore,'_ **I thought sarcastically. I wanted to know what each of the Cullen's thoughts were, so I shielded my thoughts from Edward and started to read their thoughts.**

_‛ Bella is alive... but I thought she died fifty years ago,' _**thought Jasper sadly. I felt for him, he still blamed himself for my birthday party incident. Though he could be faking it._  
_**

_‛ Bella, my besBeastie is alive and her clothes are amazing,' _**thought Alice excitedly. _‛ If you were my best friend Alice than why did you leave me unprotected from Laurent and Victoria,'_ I thought haughtly.**

_‛ It's my little sis. Bells looks so emotionless, I bet when she notices Eddie she'll be happy,' _**thought Emmett innocently. _‛ Well Emmett, I bet that won't happen and I don't think of you as a big brother any more,' _I thought angrily.**

_‛ Oh, it's Edward's little weak and stupid girlfriend,' _**thought Rosalie bitterly. _‛ Oh, so thats what you think of me, well I think your a stuck up b&amp;#ch,' _I thought feeling very pissed.**

_‛ Bella, my angel, I've missed you,' _**thought Edward. _‛ If you did you would've came back,' _I thought sadly.**

**Edward made a move to get up but I paused the whole room until I got to my car and then I unpaused everybody and speed off to my hidden home.**

* * *

Next is part two but its edwards point of view of what just happened. Please review and please take my poll for this story. Got to go write that next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does **

* * *

**chapter 3. I can't believe my golden eyes ( part 2. Edward's p.o.v.)**

** It's been fifty years since I left the love of my existence, the last memory of her distraught face is burnt into my mind. A few days a go , up in Alaska, it was decided by Carlisle and Esme that we move back here to Forks, Washington. " Edward it's to go to school again," yelled Alice. I can't believe that my family are forcing me into going to Forks High School.**

_**‛Ugh... finally the emo mind reader is finally going to join us again,' thought Rosalie sarcastically. ‛Well I wouldn't if I had my way you drama queen,' I thought angrily.**_

_**‛Eddie is finally going to school with us and not staying up in his room brooding over Bella. Opps sorry Eddie, ' thought Emmett. **_**Even though Emmett acts like an idiot most of the time he distracts me from thoughts of Bella. " It's okay Emmett," I said quietly.**

_**‛ Edward Anthony Madsen Cullen, why are you wearing that and not the designer clothing I picked out for you," thought Alice angrily. ‛Well I don't feel like wearing those expensive clothes which are "blue" Alice," I thought angrily, knowing she would see what I wanted to say to her.**_

_**‛ Edward, whatever you thought to my future predicting pixie of a wife, who is currently radiating pissed off vibes, I beg of you please apologize. A pissed off Alice is someone we all want to avoid,' thought Jasper desperately. ‛ Gee Jazz, you could always distract her with shopping,' I thought sarcastically. **_**" Jasper, I will aapologize to Alice but she can cool down on dressing me up like her own personal ‛Ken doll', " I calmly told Jasper. He just laughed and rolled his eyes at me before joining Alice out in the car.**

_**‛ Edward, Carlisle and I are here for you if you need a shoulder to lean on or talk about anything,' thought Esme lovingly. ‛ Thanks mom, I might take you guys up on that offer sometime," I told Esme sincerely and gave her a hug before heading out to the car.**_

**It was a silent car ride to Forks High and my ssiblings were being to attentive to me. When we entered the parking lot, we noticed our car stuck out like a sore thumb or well us. That was what I was thinking until Jasper pointed out a powder blue Prius to us. " Looks like our car won't be the only one that stands out here," said an excited Jasper, happy that we possibly wouldn't get all the unwanted attention for once. All I could think of was, _‛ the color of that Prius would look gorgeous on Bella.' _After getting sympathy looks from my "sibilings", except for Rosalie, I exited the car with a slam and headed to my first class of the day.**

_**‛ Oh my I wonder if the new kids are related to that loner. Who cares, she is a freak,' **_**thought a girl who reminded me of and resembles Lauren Mallory, with a sneer. Definitely a descendant of Lauren. ‛I wonder who this woman is that the Lauren look-a-like is talking about? Is there another vampire here besides my siblings and I,' I pondered. All to soon my first two classes went by in a blur and I reluctantly made my way to third period.**

** Luckily my third period was a free period, so I just sat at the corner table in the cafeteria waiting for my family. Once they arrived, we went and got our food props to fool the incompetent humans. " Hey Alice, have you ‛seen' this ‛ girl' who these humans are talking about," I asked Alice. Alice glared at me while shaking her head no._‛ Well that awnsers my...," _I thought but got interuppted by my sibilings gasping at what was holding their attentions. I shouldn't have turned around to see what my sibilings were gasping about, but I did and there she was, my gorgeous angel. My love of my existence, Bella, was a vampire. I could only appreciate Bella in peace and quiet, but that soon ended when my sibilings started thinking about this new Bella.**

_**‛Bella is alive...but I thought that she died over fifty years ago,' thought Jasper sadly. ‛Jazz, I wish you could forgive yourself. It was my fault for making the problem worse by throwing Bella accidentally into the flower vases after she gave herself a papercut,' I thought sadly.**_

_**‛ Bella my bestie is alive and her clothes are amazing,' thought Alice excitedly. ‛ Only Alice would be obsessed with Bella's clothes,' I chuckled at Alice's thought.**_

_**‛ It's my little sis. Bella looks emotionless, I bet when she notices Eddie she will be happy,' thought Emmett innocently. ‛Oh poor optimistic Emmett, I don't think that will happen,' I thought sadly.**_

_**‛Oh, its just Edward's little, weak, and stupid girlfriend,' thought Rosalie nastily. ‛ I wonder Rosalie what would you do if i said, " Look its Emmett's stuck up b *ch of a wife," ' I thought angrily.**_

**I finally looked up at Bella and there was fury in her eyes. All I could think of was, ‛ Bella my angel I've missed you.' I watched as her face turned from fury to sadness. I made a move to go and talk to her, but as soon as I got up she was gone in a few seconds. Tossing our props away, we went out to look for Bella, but noticed the powdered blue Prius was gone. ‛ Bella where are you,' my sibilings all thought, even Rosalie. We left school for the rest of the day, to inform Carlisle and Esmè about Bella.**

* * *

please review


	5. Chapter 5

_**Don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does**_

**_Chapter 4. A whole lotta what the hell!_**

**Never in the past fifty years of being a vampire have I been very thankful of my multiple powers. I don't even want to think about what might happen if I had classes with any of the Cullens. ****_‛ Why of all places did the Cullens decide to come back to Forks,' _****I thought to myself, ****_‛I thought they would avoid the town of Forks, where they met poor, weak Bella.' _****Instead of pondering my ****_"Cullen" _****problem by myself, I'm going to call an old friend.**

_**" Hello, this is the Black family residence, Leah speaking," said Bella's best friend's wife.**_

_**"Well hello Leah, how are you doing and may I speak to Jacob," I greeted with a slight giggle.**_

_**"Oh hello Bella, I'm doing well and so is Jacob. Here's Jacob, bye Bells," said a very happy Leah.**_

_**"Hey Bells, it's been a while since we last spoke. Did you need to talk about something," asked Jacob.**_

_**" Well Jacob, today at school I ran into a group of people I never expected to see again. Jake, the Cullens are back in Forks, what am I going to do," I sobbed to Jacob.**_

_**"Bella, first of all please calm down ok, and secondly, I hate to admit this, but they do have the right to be there. There is nothing I can do, they haven't broken the treaty Bells," said Jacob sadly.**_

_**"I had a feeling you might say that Jacob, at least you are being honest with me. Talk to you later Jake," I politely thanked him.**_

_**"No problem Bells, oh and don't wait so long to call Leah and I," says Jake as we ended the call.**_

_**‛ Well I guess I just have to tolerate the prescence of the Cullens,' **_**I thought to myself. I couldn't help but snicker at the Cullens reactions to seeing me again after fifty years. It was Edward's reaction that puzzled me, it looked like he still cares about me._‛ Why would Edward or any of the Cullens care about me? They are the ones who left me,' _I thought bitterly. I really need to calm down before my mood gives the town of Forks a tornado. _‛ Time to go and meditate my anger away,' _I thought while heading into my meditation room.**

**An hour into my zen-like state, I was startled out of it by a loud crash outside near my house._‛ What the hell was that,' _I thought to myself as I rushed out of my meditation room and into my living room. _‛ I'm glad that I can camoflauge my house, so no one, especially the Cullens can find me,' _I thought. Out of practiced habit, I slowly walked over to my window. Peeking out my window, I notice the Cullens following some some car tracks. _‛ Oh crap, I knew I forgot to do something before meditating. Also what what are they doing so deep in the forest,' _I thought to myself. I was afraid they were getting to close to where my house was cloaked, feeling a surge of new power, a golden ray shot out of my hand. Finally I looked at the spot where I shot that golden ray and noticed the Cullens were suddenly gone. _‛ What the hell did I do,' _I thought before I blackened out.**


End file.
